


Whatever Turns You On

by SamuelJames



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-30
Updated: 2009-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen and Ianto have only been together a while. Ianto wants to know what turns Owen on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever Turns You On

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Whatever Turns You On  
> Pairing: Ianto/Owen  
> Rating: 18+  
> Summary: Owen and Ianto have only been together a while. Ianto wants to know what turns Owen on.  
> Disclaimer: Torchwood belongs to its creators and the BBC. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Owen was the more outgoing of the two but he knew Ianto was well able to give as good as he got. For some reason he'd expected him to be a little shy when it came to sex but was surprised to find it was his boundaries that were being pushed.

They were in Owen's apartment when Ianto made his request, "will you touch yourself for me and let me watch?"

"Wouldn't it be more fun to turn each other on?"

"Oh I'll be turned on, Owen. Is that a blush? No need to be embarrassed. You've had my cock in your arse, my tongue and fingers too. You've fucked me and sucked me. I just want to watch you so I can find out your hot spots."

Owen replayed some of those moments that Ianto had described in his head remembering how good they had been. Still he was a bit nervous, wanking was usually a solo thing. "Well you can't just sit there in your suit. It'd be weird."

Ianto stood and carefully undid the buttons on his jacket and waistcoat aware of Owen watching him. He removed them both and put them on the back of his chair. He opened his trousers next turning away from Owen and giving him a shimmy before sliding them off.

"You'd never make it as a stripper, too many layers," said Owen.

Ianto finished getting undressed and sat back down in wearing just his boxer shorts. "I was trying to give you some inspiration."

Feeling a litle less self-conscious Owen stripped to his boxers and climbed on the bed. He pinched each nipple quite forcefully and scraped the left one slowly with his fingernail. Ianto was surprised, it wasn't something he'd have thought of doing to Owen but tonight was about learning what his boyfriend liked.

"Does that hurt?"

"Not really. I like the quick sensation of pain and release. Usually I do it a few times. Katie got me to try clothes pegs once but it hurt like hell"

Ianto laughed. Owen pinched each nipple again and palmed his crotch. "Normally I'd watch a video or think about past experiences."

"Have you ever thought about any of our encounters?"

Owen nodded, "yeah," he slipped his hand inside his shorts and gripped his cock. "Last week after you left I thought about it, had a nice image in my head of you above me thrusting quickly, your face all sweaty and your hair messed up. Remembered what it felt like as you pushed my legs wider apart, your thumb on the crease of my thigh, rough against that soft skin. Pictured that look on your face when you came and the slow kiss just after."

Ianto squirmed slightly on the chair. He was hard but knew waiting would make it better and this was Owen's time. Owen shifted on the bed, took of his boxers and threw them of the floor.

"Want the lube?" Ianto asked.

"Yes please." Ianto handed the tube to Owen, gave him a quick kiss and sat back in his chair. He watched Owen pour a small amount of lube into his hand and stroke his cock a few times.

"I thought about you after that first night, Ianto. All we'd done was kiss and rub against each other till we both ruined our trousers. I didn't know if it would be a one-off. I imagined fucking you, wondered what it would be like to suck the cock I'd felt but not seen. Fantasy Ianto was very co-operative." Owen stopped.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just remembered why I kissed you that first night," said Owen.

"You're blushing again. Tell me please. It's just us here."

"A few days before that I'd been watching porn on the net. There were two guys in army gear really going at it. I thought about Jack's coat, wondered what you two might have done together."

Ianto smiled, "what were we doing in your head?"

"I know you did it in the SUV at least once since Jack outright told us. Imagined him taking you over his desk in his office. Pictured you doing it in the shower too."

"We tried the showers once but Jack slipped and hit his head. We never did it on his desk though. Let's not talk about exes. Think about what we could do, lots of things we haven't tried yet. We haven't tried massage, haven't done a sixty-nine. We've never tried toys. I'm sure you'd like the sensation of a vibrator on your nipples if they're sensitive. Imagine my mouth on your cock and a vibrator inside you. Fingers are good too but the sensation of a vibrator is amazing. We could try out that desk fantasy of yours, role-play with you as the boss seducing your assistant. I'd bend over your computer desk, spread my legs wide to give you easy access. You could tell me your other fantasies."

Ianto watched Owen moving one hand quickly on his cock and using the other to play with his nipples. "That's right, Owen, keep stroking. Touch the head of your cock. I know it feels good. A little faster now, won't be much longer. Open your eyes for me. Thank you. I want to watch your face, see your expressions change. Don't concentrate too much. Remember how good it feels when we're together. Skin against skin, sweaty, hot, tender. That's it a few more strokes. You look gorgeous like this letting me see your arousal. Want to kiss you, touch you, bite those nipples gently so I can kiss them better. Want you to fuck me slowly, feel you come inside me as you jerk my cock in your hand making me feel so good."

"So close now," muttered Owen just before he came.

Ianto grabbed some wipes and passed them to Owen. He sat on the bed and kissed him, "thanks for doing that."

"Think I just discovered a kink for dirty talk. Your vibrator idea sounds interesting." He kissed Ianto again and slid his hand inside Ianto's boxers, "hand or mouth?"

"Hand's good, won't last long." Ianto raised his hips and let Owen remove his underwear. Ianto sighed happily as Owen began stroking him. Tonight had gone better than expected and given them plenty of ideas to try out.


End file.
